Recently, the demand for small, integrated wireless devices has increased. Unfortunately, integration of better performance, more functions and more services in a single wireless device does not naturally lend itself to the simultaneous reduction in size of the device. As a result, manufactures and developers of wireless devices are constantly trying to manipulate more components into smaller housings by, for example, decreasing the size of the existing components. Furthermore, as the number of components in the device increase, the lack of space inside the housing may cause increased electrical losses.
Conventional wireless terminals are typically equipped with a switching circuit that enables the wireless terminal to switch between a transmitting mode and a receiving mode of the wireless terminal, i.e. an antenna switch. The operations of conventional antenna switches are typically divided into two separate stages provided by two separate components disposed within the wireless terminal. The first stage is an amplification stage of the antenna switch provided by, for example, a power amplifier, and the second stage is the switching stage of the antenna switch that switches between a transmitting mode and a receiving mode of an antenna associated with the antenna switch.